


The Descent of Overwatch

by Prinxe_Procrastinate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Background Relationships, Gen, McHanzo and Reaper76 are more focused on, New Overwatch, Next-Gen, Overwatch Next-Gen, Post-Recall, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxe_Procrastinate/pseuds/Prinxe_Procrastinate
Summary: Talon has disappeared into history. Overwatch, renewed and growing, has more to worry about, as two marriages result in more trouble than it should have. Still, Overwatch has many enemies. 
Can the next generation of Overwatch finally fix what's wrong with the world, or will they fail?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a really hard month on Hanzo. Jesse could see it plainly, no matter how much Hanzo tries to hide it. The bags under his husband’s eyes aren’t as visible as the ones Angela bears after a long week’s work, but Jesse knows what a well-rested Hanzo looks like, and it certainly isn’t this. He checks the bar at the top of his screen, glad to see the small sliver left for the color to fill. It’s nearly done.

“Jesse, what are you looking at now?”

Hanzo’s voice coming from the doorway startles Jesse, making him spin around in his seat, grinning nervously before he’s even responded. “H-Hanzo! I thought y’were sleeping! Ya need the rest, darling.”

Thick black eyebrows tilt in suspicion as Hanzo narrows his eyes at Jesse. “You are acting suspicious. This is not normal for you. What are you hiding from me?”

“N-nothing, Hanzo, sweetheart. Why don’t we go watch a movie? The, uh, the crew’s watchin’ some ol’ classics in the rec room,” Jesse stammers, standing from the console and blocking the screen from Hanzo’s view. “Reinhardt dug up summuh his favorites.”

Keeping his gaze locked on the screen he can’t see, Hanzo allows Jesse to take his shoulder and turn him away from the room, away from the console. “When will I learn what it is you are hiding from me? I hope this is not some silly American surprise.”

“Aw, honey, I’d never.” Jesse knows that he isn’t being very convincing, but he can’t risk ruining his not-very-silly-at-all surprise so close to it being done. “Let’s just relax, yeah? Heard Hana and Lena makin’ up some popcorn in the kitchen earlier.”

“Jesse, it is 4:00 in the morning.”

“Ain’t ever a bad time for a movie marathon,” Jesse says, steering Hanzo down the hallway, pointedly and efficiently. “When was the last time you had a good ol’ marathon?”

The archer doesn’t respond, simply looking more disgruntled than usual. Gunslinger and archer join the small party in the recreation room, sprawling across the single loveseat, Jesse pulling Hanzo onto his lap and playing with Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo allows Jesse to gently pull at the strands. There they stay, until halfway through a second Disney classic when Athena interrupts.

“Jesse McCree, you’ve got a call. Please remember to keep your phone on your person,” the tired AI says, interrupting the on-screen parent deaths.

Grunting, Jesse, moves Hanzo off of his lap, rocking to his feet. “I’ll be back in a jiffy,” he says, tilting his hat slightly at his beloved. Out Jesse walks, leaving Hanzo at the mercy of Reinhardt singing Disney tunes off-key.

Down the halls, back to his and Hanzo’s rooms, he catches another glimpse of the bar as he bends over to pick up the phone laying on the floor. The bar has completely filled in, and a notice is flashing at the end of the bar. He smiles; the package is on its way.

“You went into town to get nothing?”

Jesse rubs the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly, hiding something behind his back. Noticing Jesse’s peculiar stance, Hanzo leans over, trying to see behind his husband’s back, but the gunslinger just won’t let him see. “Now, y’ain’t gonna get mad at me, are ya?”

Hanzo leans back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes at Jesse. “If you ask a question like that, I most certainly will be getting mad. What are you hiding?”

“Eheh, well, I, ah, was surfin’ around on the interwebs, an’ I came across some fancy lil ad showin’ off a neat lil product for, uh, well, people who’re lookin’ for a kid or somethin’, since adoption rates’ve been skyrocketing.” Pulling off his hat, Jesse swings the thing around from behind his back, holding it in front of his chest, but hiding it with his hat as he walks closer to Hanzo, grinning nervously, almost sweating with the nerves. “Plus, they’re a lil easier to take care of than an actual kid, and figured we'd have a better chance of gettin' a kid this way instead'a' goin' to a center.”

“Jesse, what are you talking about?” Hanzo asks, leaning forward in spite of himself. The bundle behind the cowboy hat is wrapped up in Jesse’s blue serape, the red serape wrapped around Jesse’s shoulders falling over to obscure the bundle more. “What is it?”

“I know y’ain’t very fond of Omnics, still, but, ah, this’s from that brand-spankin’-new Omnium up in China? Nice folks, really,” he blathers, slapping his hat back on his head, holding the bundle out carefully to Hanzo. “Uh, they’re kinda small, but I figured it’s just a lil quirk. Ain’t much else to say, ‘cept I figured you’d wanna name ‘em?”

With the small bundle in his arms, Hanzo can feel the warmth from Jesse’s body clinging to the serape. Unwrapping the serape from the bundle-- only a forearm in length!-- Hanzo uncovers the sheen of new metal, and a pair of round, metal-lidded eyes. Clean seams where the pieces of the skull meet, where the lids can slide up into the skull in expression, barely-visible speakers for a mouth, and two well-hidden hatches on each side of the face, one above and one below each eye. “An infant Omnic?”

“Made t’ order. These lil buggers-- they call ‘em OmniKids-- grow up and develop like human kids, and y’don’t really need to feed ‘em or anythin’. Just keep ‘em charged with a standard chargin’ station, that’s really it. Raise ‘em like a human and they’ll act like one. Real complicated programmin’ went inta these things.”

Hanzo isn’t watching Jesse while the latter rambles on nervously. Instead, Hanzo is examining the tiny OmniKid in his arms. Small, light gray, powered off, unmoving. Reaching up, he feels for the panel that would contain a collection of interchangable parts, as all Omnics have. Inside is a switch, just in case you had to shut it down and couldn’t damage it. It also forcefully powers on the Omnic.

Jesse stops talking as the OmniKid stirs, blinking and stretching in the serape, another fold and half the serape falling off of their small body. “I’ll be. And I just thought they were small to me.”

“I believe you said I could name them?” Without waiting for Jesse to respond, he softly touches the tiny metal hand reaching for the ribbon dangling over his shoulder. “Kei. As in ‘blessing’. If anyone asks you.”

Dumbfounded by the sudden and utter acceptance of Hanzo without an argument, Jesse can only nod, smiling as he watches the tiny OmniKid grab at the yellow ribbon restraining Hanzo’s ponytail. At least Hanzo hadn’t thrown the poor thing across the room at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by a chat I had with a friend (that's still going, on and off). Thanks to her, I have multiple chapters planned out, so this will most definitely be a multipart fic. Also, since there will be people wondering: there will be no shipping of canon characters with the OC's I have created.


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to your new home, Sofia,” Jack says, swinging open the front door of the base for the four-year-old. She prances into the front room, originally designed to welcome visitors back in the old Overwatch’s glory days. Her eyes widen in awe as she peeks out into the corridor, her mouth opening a bit in astonishment. “This is the most secure base we have for raising kids, and you’ll have a friend, too,” Jack informs her, swinging her up and over his shoulders, making her giggle as she grabs at his white hair. 

Gabriel decides to wraith through the partially-blocked doorway at that moment, making Sofia gasp and squeal a little, at least, until Gabriel pulled himself back together at Jack’s shaking head. “Sofia, do you want to meet a new friend?”

Sofia nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! I wanna meet ‘em!”

“Well, whadda we have here? Gabriel and Jack finally got their kid!” a Southern drawl exclaims, making both Jack and Gabriel turn to face Jesse as he strolls down the hall, carrying a tiny Omnic close to his body. “What’s yer name, little lady?” Jesse asks, tipping his hat to the girl perched on Jack’s shoulders.

“Speak of the devil,” Gabriel mutters, gently taking one of Jack’s hands and giving it a soft squeeze.

“And he shall appear,” Jack responds in a whisper, smiling at his husband while Sofia bounces excitedly while Jesse coos and chuckles at her. The small OmniKid in the cowboy’s arms mimics some of Jesse’s cooing, albeit in a higher pitch. “Jesse, how’s Kei doing? Did you and Hanzo manage to fix the problem?”

Looking down at Jack once more, Jesse nods, going from ridiculous-father-mode right back into ridiculous-cowboy-mode in an instant. “Yep, e’en though it’s lookin’ like the tyke’s been set back in development cuzza that. It ain’t gonna be much uvva problem, at least,” he adds, winking at Sofia while readjusting Kei in his arms, turning the small OmniKid around to face the others. “Doesn’t seem to bother ‘em all that much, anyway.”

“I like ‘em,” Sofia declares, leaning down and off of Jack’s shoulders, causing him to scramble to catch her and lower her to the ground, setting her on the floor so she can run up to Jesse, tugging on his serape. “Lemme see ‘em.”

Cooperating, Jesse crouches, balancing Kei on his right leg as he holds the OmniKid up for Sofia. She examines Kei closely, putting a small hand on her chin, mimicking how Gabriel had looked at some fruit on a trial outing to the store, staring hard at the tiny hands reaching for her braids as if they were a precious specimen. “They’re really small. Am I supposed to play nicely with them?”

In response, Kei reaches out and snags one braid, tugging gently on the hair, pulling Sofia closer. With her now in reach, the OmniKid puts their hand to her cheek, patting softly while giggling in a mimic of Lena. They babble incoherently, unable to properly form words yet, per programming. Sofia pulls away indignantly, pouting up at Jesse, who’s busy laughing with her new dads.

“Glad they learn quick,” Jesse laughs, taking one of Kei’s hands and gently waving their arm around, making the OmniKid giggle some more. “They’d just pulled on Hanzo’s hair last night. Took out a good chunk before he could get their hands out. Wish I’d been there to see it.”

Sofia sticks her tongue out at Kei, but doesn’t run back to her dads. Instead, she sidles closer, as if she moves slowly the adults wouldn’t be able to see her. She takes a braid and holds it out toward Kei, who gladly takes hold of the long hair, waving it around as their arms flail. 

Watching Kei carefully, Gabriel notices Kei’s mannerisms, the lack of fine motor skills. “So those OmniKids really do develop like human kids, huh?  _ Dios mio _ , that’s realistic,” he says to Jesse, keeping his eyes on Kei. Even with Jesse right there to prevent anything happening, Gabriel can’t help but feel like something could happen to Sofia, with that OmniKid being virtually unrestrained by the cowboy. Still, it’s hard to resist the charm of a little thing like Kei. “These things don’t go haywire, right?”

“Aw, I ain’t seen reports of any’v ‘em goin’ bad, no.” Jesse carefully takes Sofia’s braid out of Kei’s hands, patting her head as he stands up. “Anyway, Hanzo said he’d rather I not let ‘em outta my sight for too long. He’s in the kitchen startin’ up some dinner, if ya wanna come in and have some.”

Jack shakes his head, reaching out and taking Sofia’s hand despite her trying to pull away to follow Jesse. “We got some fast food on the way back. You two behave while you’re in there, Jesse.”

With a cheeky tilt of his hat, Jesse meanders down the hall, murmuring quietly to the Omnic. Kei responds much louder, but far less comprehensible. Jack and Gabriel, each on either side of Sofia, guide her down the halls. Gabriel spots black marker scribbled on some of the walls, just at the height of a very small child. “Looks like that OmniKid really is pretty normal,” he comments, swinging Sofia along with Jack’s help. “Y’think they’ll ever get that marker off the wall?”

“Not unless we paint over it,” Jack chuckles, the sparkle in his blue eyes making Gabriel’s twisted, reanimated, suffering heart beat just a little better. “Speaking of paint, when do you think we could get some more time off to paint Sofia’s room?”

“Paint  _ my _ room?” Sofia squeals, letting go of her dads’ hands as she hops down, bouncing excitedly. “I get a room to myself, and you’re gonna paint it for me?”

Gabriel points to a door just behind the little girl, smiling at her, unaware of the smile Jack bears at the interaction. “That’s your room, right behind you. And yes, you get it to yourself, and we’re gonna paint it for you. Why don’t you go inside and see if you can think of something for us to paint in there?”

Sofia nearly collides with the door as she hurries to get in, bouncing on her toes as the door slowly slides open to give her access. The base’s AI flicks his symbol onto the console she had just slapped unceremoniously. “I see the Morrison-Reyes family has grown by one,” he says, as Sofia disappears into the room. The faint squeak of springs makes the older men glance at each other. “I hope the two of you will be able to keep her in line?”

“Don’t worry about it, Harold. I’m sure we’ll be able to keep her under control. After all, she’s only five,” Jack says, shrugging and walking into the room to get Sofia off of the bed, leaving Gabriel out in the hall, quietly rethinking all his life choices.

“I do not believe that Jack Morrison has ever dealt with a small child,” Harold quips, noting Gabriel’s very slowly unraveling in the hallway.

The sigh he breathes out releases a cloud of smoke, which is quickly dispersed by the base’s circulatory systems. “Do me a favor and have Jesse put some of those child-raising books on Jack’s nightstand while we’re busy, yeah?”

If an artificial intelligence could sound amused, Harold sounded amused. “I will gladly do so. For the safety of Sofia, of course, Gabriel.”


End file.
